


Tease

by GeekyKittenPrincess



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyKittenPrincess/pseuds/GeekyKittenPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is such a damn tease, and you can't stand it. Or maybe it's that you are just particularly needy? Either way, Luke can't keep his hands off of you at the restaurant. Will be two parts. (For pervyfangirl.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pervyfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervyfangirl/gifts).



> For Pervyfangirl! You are seriously the BEST, girl! This one's for you! Let's only hope that six years of steamy roleplaying and story writing pays off. Forgive me for writing this trash. I am an utterly awful person. Forgive me world. Forgive me George Lucas. Also, sorry this chapter is short. I didn't want to make the story too long since it's gonna be two parts, but yeah.

Tease. That’s the best word to describe him. He’s a tease, and no matter how much you tell yourself you hate it, you can never deny the fact that you secretly love his teasing you.  
Honestly, you don’t really know how you got here. From Point A to Point B. It never made sense to you. How was it that you had ended up becoming part of a family like this? A family you never had? You didn’t know, and maybe you never would know. Nevertheless, you were thankful to be part of this family.  
Han Solo, that rather arrogant idiot you had first encountered in some sleazy bar on some unworthy planet, had become the brother you had never had. Always protective of his friends, and ready to take action. Leia, on the other hand, was like a sort of mother to you. As much as she terrified you, what with her fierce eyes, and her sharp tongue, she had a gentle nature to her as well. She was very wise for her age, and she treated those she cared for with love and respect. You didn’t even know what exactly Chewie and the droids would be considered. They were just family. Luke, however, was another thing entirely.  
When you had first met that baby-faced boy with the sandy, blonde hair, you thought he was probably rather weak and childish. It wasn’t until you got to really know him that you realized there was a lot more to him than meets the eye. While Luke may have had his boyishly good looks, he was in fact, one of the bravest people you had ever met. He was willing to risk anything and everything in order to protect those he cared most about, and somehow, you had become one of them. As you grew closer and closer to him, you fell hard. You couldn’t help it. It wasn’t planned. It was just something that happened. Fortunately for you, Luke felt the same, and ever since the time that you two had finally managed to confess your feelings to each other, you had become as intimately close as Han and Leia were with one another.  
Admittedly, it was awkward at first, what with the two of you being entirely inexperienced, but somehow, everything worked out perfectly. You and Luke were like two halves of a whole; two pieces of a puzzle. And now, after months of being together as more than just close friends, you felt that no one else would ever really be able to satisfy you the way that he did. However, now that you two were so intimate, you honestly could never get enough of Luke. No matter how much you chastised yourself for feeling so needy and wanting all the time, you always wanted him and it irritated you to no end. But there was no reason to think about that now. After all, you had a double date to go on. You looked yourself over in the mirror and frowned. You never really felt like you had anything nice to wear for occasions like this, but you supposed it didn’t matter. You four were only going to be at some little restaurant that Han particularly liked.  
An hour or so had passed, and it was now time to be heading out to dinner. Luke was waiting for you outside of your door, eagerly, with that sweet smile on his face. You know, the one that made the whole room light up. Those perfect lips. You remembered how last night he had written sweet, sweet poetry all over your body with those delightfully sinful lips. Soft butterfly kisses, filled with electricity. No. No. Now was not the time to think about that. You had to stop yourself or else you would be too worked up before you even left for dinner. Luke offered you his hand, and you took it, entwining your fingers with his. You loved how much larger his hands were compared to yours. Somewhat rough and intensely strong. As much as you tried to stop yourself, you couldn’t help but remember how those long and nimble fingers had pumped in and out of you with such graceful rhythm. No. NO. NO. You were not going to think about it. NOT now. You were going to have a nice time and eat nice dinner. (You wouldn’t lie, though. There was a slight wetness you felt growing between your legs.)  
You bit your lip nervously as you felt your thighs brush together, that slick wetness spreading causing your thighs to stick together just ever so slightly.  
“What’s wrong?” Luke looked at you with concern. “Are you feeling okay? We don’t have to go to dinner if you don’t want to. There’s always another time.”  
You shook your head, “No, I’m okay. I was just thinking about something, that’s all.” You shook the thought away, as Luke lead you to the restaurant, where you would be meeting Han and Leia.  
Only a few minutes later, you were seated in the restaurant beside Luke, with Han and Leia across from you, respectively. A bit of time passed, and everyone but you seemed to be having a good time. Leia had brought something up and Han and Luke joined in on the conversation. You, however, were altogether too quiet. You just couldn’t sit still. You didn’t feel right. It’s not that you felt sick or anything like that, but you felt needy, and you blamed it all on that stupidly perfect Luke. That tease. No, he wasn’t teasing. You wanted him to tease you, to bother you, but you wouldn’t admit it. Instead you tormented yourself with thoughts of Luke sweating above you. His gorgeous, toned muscles gleaming in the moonlight as the beads of sweat glistened off them.  
You sighed deeply, and accidentally dropped your fork to the floor. The trio looked up at you in surprise.  
“Are you alright? You look kinda… Not you. Look, if you’re gonna be sick, do it outside or something. I don’t wanna be kicked outta this restaurant because you got sick all over the place.” Oh Han, ever the charmer.  
This time Leia spoke. “If you don’t feel well, we can go outside for some air. We really don’t have to be here if you don’t want.”  
You could see that they were all very concerned for you, but Luke had a more confused look than anything. You shook your head, explaining that you were okay. While the other two accepted your answer, Luke didn’t seem convinced. Instead, he placed his hand on your knee and gently rubbed, reassuringly. However, the shock of him suddenly touching you caused goosebumps to cover your skin, and Luke took note. Something was bothering you and he was determined to find out. He slowly slid his hand up your thigh, pushing your dress up a bit, and when his hand inched closer and closer to your heat, he realized what it was that was bothering you. He smirked slightly, fighting back laughter. His hand was relentless, now that he knew what the problem was. He rubbed his fingers against the wet fabric of your panties, slowly, teasingly. But then he slipped his fingers underneath the fabric, and caressed your slick folds, before inserting his digits. Two. Two fingers slowly pumping in and out of you from beneath the table.  
You were absolutely appalled by what he was doing, but you were in no position to tell him to stop. And you didn’t want to, anyway. Thank the gods this restaurant was dark, and that Han and Leia seemed to be absorbed in their own conversation. You began to rock against his hand slightly, trying to add more pleasure to what you were already feeling. As much as you tried to, you couldn’t really hold back as you let out a sigh of pleasure, causing Luke to pump harder, and begin thumbing your clit. He leaned over to your ear, and you could feel his hot breath against your skin. He lightly brushed his nose against your ear as he whispered seductively, “You’re so worked up aren’t you? You were like this before we even got here. So wet for me. I wonder how much longer you can take it?” He turned back to Han and Leia and the three started talking as if nothing were out of the ordinary. No one seemed to notice that Luke had one hand under the table, doing ever so sinful things to you.  
You could feel the pleasure building up inside of you, as Luke worked relentlessly on you. He could tell you were close, but he was enjoying himself too much to stop. It was so marvelous, torturing you like this. You felt your toes curling and your body tightening up. This was it. You felt as though you were about to fly, and you were so ready for this. You raised your glass of water to your lips, prepared to pretend that you were taking a great gulp of water, when in reality, you’d be letting go. But to your surprise (and disappointment) Luke pulled his fingers away at just the last moment, leaving your body unsated. You let out a little yelp of disapproval, but the others noticed this. Luke couldn’t take it anymore. In an attempt to stifle his laughing, he lay his head on the table, covered by his arm, as he shook with laughter. Before you could let anyone else speak, you quickly stood up and excused yourself. You were blushing terribly. You were furious. You were leaving. He’s such a damn tease! And it irritates you to no end. You storm out of the restaurant and decide that taking a walk may be the best way to get him off of your mind. That stupid tease. He’s going to pay. Maybe.


End file.
